


Missing you (Sherlock x Moriarty) one shot

by Sazz1981



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazz1981/pseuds/Sazz1981
Summary: Jim Moriarty is dead and Sherlock misses him. So much so that his mind starts to break.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Missing you (Sherlock x Moriarty) one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading

No matter how hard Sherlock Holmes tried he could not shake the feeling of being watched. Since he woke up the feeling was there, haunting him with every passing second. John had told him not to worry as he was attending to his daughter. At first Sherlock thought that it was Mycroft playing with him, trying to get him to break. Since getting the Holmes sister back things have not been the same between Sherlock and Mycroft. Off course Eurus is still locked up Sherlock visits her every week. Something that Mycroft disapproved off. 

Life had been rather boring for Sherlock lately. The lack of violent crime in London was driving Sherlock crazy. Sure there was stabbings and murders but nothing challenging. It was times like this when Sherlock missed Moriarty and his games. He missed the danger and the excitement that Moriarty bought to Sherlock’s life. Sherlock was always hoping for a resurrection from Moriarty. Yet, Sherlock would bet his life that there was no way Moriarty faked him death. There was just no way, but them again people thought that about Sherlock fake death to and he came back. 

The Feeling of being watched followed him to a Crime Scene were he met Detective Lestrade. The scene was nothing special. A Dead body of a young man lying face down dressed in a Black suit that looked rather expensive. The shoes were missing from the body and there was no blood or any exterior injuries. Sherlock deducted that the young man died within the last three hours due to the fact that Rigger Mortis had yet to set in. The man was small built and lacked a lot of muscle. The suit that the man was wearing reminded Sherlock of his first meeting with Moriarty at the pool. The more Sherlock thought about it the more the man looked an awful lot like Moriarty. 

‘’Turn him over.’’ Sherlock demanded to one of the detective staff. Upon being turned over Sherlock had to take a step back. The man was a doppelganger of Jim Moriarty. The only thing different was the nose that was slightly longer and pointer that Jim’s. Sherlock noticed that the man’s eyes were open but a little crossed over. 

‘’You okay Sherlock.’’ John said as he entered the crime scene. Sherlock just stared as he gestured towards the dead body not taking his eyes of it. 

‘’What.’’ John asked rather confused.

‘’Look at him why is he here,’’ Sherlock said still refusing to take his eyes of the body. 

‘‘Who… what are on about.’’ John said with a nervous laugh at the end for his friend. 

‘’Moriarty john he’s here he did this.’’ Said Sherlock as he finally lifted his eyes to meet Johns. John looked back at Sherlock with a shocked expression at hearing that name. John had hoped that after everything that had happened, Him losing Mary and finding Sherlock’s sister that they could put Moriarty behind them. 

‘’Sherlock Molarity is dead you said so your self .’’ John said clearly to Sherlock who just shook his head and again painted down to the Body. Sherlock was sure now that Moriarty was behind his intuitions earlier. 

‘’No John look at him.’’ Sherlock said looking down again only to now see a completely different face, a face that he had never seen before. Instead of having Moriarty’s dark hair the man now had light brown and instead of having Moriarty’s brown eyes he now had light blue. It was as if the body had just shifting right in front of Sherlock’s eyes.

‘‘Okay well you clearly are not going to be any help today so we will move the body to the hospital and you go get some rest.’’ Detective Lestrade said putting a kind arm around Sherlock to give a nice little pat on the back. Sherlock was scared, never had his mind played tricks on him before. Sherlock decided that the best thing to do was to go home and do some drugs but remembering he quit he put that thought away.  
Just then John got a call from the baby sitter saying that he had to pick Ross, as she needed to go to vet for her Dog. 

‘’Will you be okay on your own.’’ John asked Sherlock clearly concerned for his friend. 

‘’I will be fine you can go.’’ Said Sherlock who sounded rather lost. He knew he just needed to shake this feeling of someone being out for him. Moriarty was dead and he knew that, he really did. 

Walking outside he decided to see Mycroft for a bit hoping that his brother might be able to help. The two brothers had not been on the best terms lately, yet, when where they ever on good terms. Sherlock decided to walk to see his brother as he thought some fresh air might help him. The streets of London where busy as always and Sherlock was getting annoyed by the constant pushing passed by people. 

‘’Know that was just rude.’’ Sherlock froze which gained him a sigh from someone behind him. The voice that spoke behind send shivers down his spin. ‘I knew it’ Sherlock thought as he turned to look at the source of the sound. 

‘’Hello.’’ Moriarty waved as Sherlock came face to face with the man he missed. 

‘’Are you really here.’’ Sherlock questioned at it would not be the first time his mind made Moriarty up. The question gained him a wink form Jim as he said.

‘’If you want me here than here I am.’’ Moriarty said putting his hand up as to show Sherlock that he was there. 

‘’You never could let go.’’ He to said to Sherlock as he started to walk away. Sherlock not wanting to miss whatever fun Jim hade for him followed like a lost sheep. As hard as Sherlock tried he could not keep with Moriarty and soon lost him within the everyday crowds of London. Sherlock and sighed but made a promise to himself that he would see that man again if it killed him.


End file.
